


Percy's Playtime

by solsethegreat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: Percy wakes up in an abandoned warehouse with who he thinks is Willow Rosenberg and quickly pays for disrespecting her at the Bronze.





	Percy's Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Just an alternate version of what could have happened in 'Dopplegangland.'

He was out like a light. At least that’s what it felt like. No that was probably true. He was out. OUT. And when he woke up he was in the middle of a seemingly very dark, very empty warehouse. 

Who would do this to him? Percy West, star player for the Sunnydale Razorbacks basketball team? The last thing he remembered was… Rosenberg. In that scary but admittedly kind of hot leather getup, decking him at the Bronze. He wasn’t sure what to think of it. All he’d done was ask for her help with his paper. There  _ was _ the fact that his idea of ‘help’ was her writing it but that was neither here nor there. Surely it didn’t warrant this kind of creepy setup. Right?  _ Right?! _

“Bored now.” A voice, sickly sweet but definitely familiar rang out from the darkness next to him. The familiar face of Willow waltzed forward into the light, cocking her head and gazing down upon him like a curious housecat about to pounce on a mouse. She curled her lips into a little half smirk and walked in a circle around the dirty, half destroyed mattress he woke up on. That he was still sitting on in disbelief and shock. 

“You were not playing nice with me earlier. It made me cranky.” She said in a pouty almost baby voice. Something was different about Rosenberg. Something… a little terrifying. Most days, Percy would take this moment to say something smart and give her a shit-eating grin, but when he looked at her now it was like the breath swiftly evacuated from his lungs and a coiling fear twisted in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t used to that feeling, especially not a noted computer nerd like  _ Willow Rosenberg. _ So he held his tongue, looking around to try to find an exit but not able to see. It was so dark. 

“I’m sorry…” He finally broke his silence. Willow just circled back around the front and gave him an eerie smirk while she crouched, reaching out and touching his cheek with her burgundy-manicured fingertips. 

“It’s okay, puppy. Just means we get to play…” She gave a wolfish grin. On any other occasion when a girl said something like that to him, Percy would be excited to whatever came next. But something in the back of his mind told him that this might not be an experience he’d be looking forward to. 

The sultry redhead stood and walked a few steps away before turning back with a glint of mischief in her eye. 

“Do you think I’m attractive?” She said, dark fingernail trailing down her collarbone into the pit between her breasts. Percy just swallowed an abnormally large lump in his throat. All he could muster was a nervous little nod. This seemed to please her. 

She moved musically, as if she was dancing to no music. Slowly but assuredly, she peeled down the two velvet cups of her bustier, exposing her pale, supple breasts as she kneaded her hands against them.

“Do you want to fuck me, Percy?” She asked in an almost commanding tone. Percy was sure this was a setup still, but he was also still a teenage boy at the end of the day, so he nodded in a quick, shaky manner. She grinned back at him, hands trailing down her corset until her thumbs looped under the hem of her tight leather pants and tugged down a little, exposing a bit of her pelvic bone.

“Take off your clothes.” She demanded. And like an obedient little puppy, he listened, throwing off his jacket, his sweater, his jeans… all of his clothes in different directions of the cold stone floor until he stood naked on the dingy mattress in the center of the lone spotlight.

Willow followed suit, though only removing her leather pants, though her bustier was still on with her breasts on display. She pulled up a chair and sat, spreading her legs as she slid her finger along the crease of her womanhood while staring at him. She started to rub her sweet spot a little harsher, a little groan escaping her lips that made Percy embarrassingly hard. He started to approach, but she stopped and held up a finger before wiggling it.

“Ah ah ah, puppy. Momma makes the rules. And I want to see a little show first.” She tilted her head with an uncomfortable little giggle. 

Suddenly, he heard shuffling. Out of the shadows came a rather large, hulking guy with a messed up face. Ridges on his brow and yellow eyes. He was thick, a little bit of a gut but solid, like he was a chunky weightlifter. Oh… also naked. And had probably the thickest, most ridiculous dick he’d ever seen.

“I tend to swing every which way these days. I’d prefer it if you did too.” She said in a serious tone. Percy blinked a few times, switching his gaze between the petite redhead and the large guy with the crazy face. 

“W-wha..?!” He started to protest, but before he knew it, a large muscular hand pushed him down to his knees. This guy was fucking strong.

“Whoa… dude… I’m  _ not _ gay!” He said in a near panic. Willow just rolled her eyes.

“How  _ boring _ .” She said, resting her fingers on her temple.

“I don’t care.” She said, signaling to the main with her hand. The larger man grabbed Percy by the hair. He struggled just as much as you’d think he would, throwing punches and trying to push away, but the man was  _ just so strong _ . It was…  _ inhuman. _

And before he knew it, he had the biggest erect penis he’d ever seen slapping against his face. 

“Suck me, boy.” The voice boomed out. He looked up and saw those beady yellow eyes and fangs like a panther staring back at him. He’d heard the rumors in town, that kids died at nearly three times the rate in Sunnydale than normal towns because of  _ vampires _ . But he wasn’t ever sure he’d believed them. Those were just tall tales, right? 

But those eyes staring at him, not to mention the thick meat brushing his face seemed… cold. Still, every moment he waited just seemed to anger the man, who yanked the back of his hair even harder.

“AaaAah!” He called out, whimpering at the sharp pain. Willow just scoffed, draping a leg over the arm of the chair while she watched, idly stroking her wetness with her fingertips.

“I could always murder you instead.” She said with a chilling lack of emotion. Somehow or another, he believed her words, gulping down the lump in his throat once more before opening his mouth and leaning forward, accepting the thick mushroomhead. But the man took him by surprise, shoving him all the way down until the curly hairs of his belly were tickling Percy’s nose. He started to choke and gag. He couldn’t breath, and he was about to puke on this stranger’s dick. Both the man and Rosenberg laughed a bit before he finally released him. Percy fell back and gripped his chest as he tried to catch his breath, but as soon as he got a moment, the man lunged forward again and captured his jaw between his incredibly strong fingers, squeezing until it hurt. He held Percy’s mouth open and spit in it, giving him a painful slap on the cheek before pressing his rigid dick inside again. 

Percy whined. In pain. In embarrassment. Trying to breath but only being cut off by the meaty cock lodged down his throat every time he got the chance. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rosenberg sitting there, playing with herself. Rubbing herself, sliding her fingers in and out of her wet slit while cupping her own breasts. She was  _ enjoying _ his humiliation. 

Suddenly the man withdrew his girth from his lips and smacked him across the mouth again, splitting open his bottom lip as blood dribbled down his chin to the dirty mattress below. Percy huddled over in pain, crawling away before the man gripped his ankles and slammed his face into the dusty old bed.

“Where you think you’re goin’ piglet? We still gotta make you squeal.” He spat against the shell of his ear. Percy’s eyes widened as he felt the slick knob press against his backside.

“N-n-no d-d-d-don’t!” He started trying to get away but at the force he was being held down there was no getting away. Suddenly, he lurched forward as a sharp, burning feeling ripped through his bottom half. The man had impaled him on his large, turgid cock, forcing his way deeper into his virginal hole than maybe Percy could handle. 

“AaaAAAAh!!!” Percy screamed out, tears starting to stream down his face. The man was  _ not _ a tender lover. He just fucked him mercilessly, a wet slapping sound resonating through the empty room as the much larger man plowed into him faster and faster. If he wanted a squealer, he would get one, because Percy was not used to this feeling. It hurt so badly, but there was also a small side to him that couldn’t help but groan once the man hit a certain spot with his inward jabs.

“I think Mikey likes it.” He heard Willow call out from her perch while she pleasured herself. And goddammit, he hated to admit that after the initial pain… he kind of did. 

Suddenly the man behind him spasmed, big hands holding his hips with such painful force that he felt he would bruise. A warmth filled his canal and he felt a dripping down the side of his leg. The man had cum inside him. It was a weird feeling, one he’d never thought he’d experience, but after all of the pain was oddly comforting.

The man withdrew from him and Percy collapsed onto the dirty mattress, confused as to what just happened. Without a word, he walked away, but Percy knew it wasn’t done.

“Well that looked like so much fun I just might try it myself, puppy.” Willow said as she approached. Percy weakly rolled over on his back and stared up at her, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Standing before him was Willow Rosenberg in a harness with a strap on dildo. Large and black, with little ridges on the sides. He started breathing heavier, because it looked  _ terrifying _ . 

But before he could protest, before he could move, she was on him. She perched between his legs, rubbing the thick head of the rubber dick along his pucker that was now red and slick from the ejaculate of her lackey.

“Oh don’t be such a baby.” She hissed, noting his heightened heart rate. And without much ceremony, she pushed inside. Percy gasped, giving a yelp of pain and arching his back, bringing a finger to his lips and biting on it to hide his hyperventilation. Willow went slack jawed, giving a defiant grin as she slid the phallus all the way inside until the leather of the harness was at his backside. 

But then… a moan. A shiver. Percy opened his eyes and looked up at Willow, transfixed on her. Entranced. The strapon was sliding in easier because of the deposit the large vampire left inside him, and it just rubbed him in a way that he was weirdly pleased with. Willow gave a confused look, cocking her head to the side once more.

“No screaming? I don’t like it when there’s no screaming.” She pouted, jabbing her hips forward with a strength nothing human could provide. Percy yelped again, whining at the pain. Willow responded with a chuckle.

“That’s more like it.” She said, rubbing her delicate fingers down his abdomen as she jabbed him inward a few more times, each time being met with a new sound of pain mixed with pleasure. 

Willow’s hips snapped faster, wanting to make the boy scream, bleed, lose his mind. And she was just jabbing him  _ so right _ . Percy eventually couldn’t take it. 

He hollered. He shook. He didn’t even have to touch himself. 

A geyser of ejaculate erupted from his cockhead as he spasmed before her. Somehow Willow found that… really hot. It wasn’t the reaction she was looking for. She wanted  _ pain _ . But making a man cum hands free like that? Xander would never. Even puppy Angel never. It excited her so much that the stimulation from the strapon rubbed her own nub in just the right fashion with every inner thrust that she too shook into her own oblivion, a puddle forming from her drippy sex on the mattress beneath them. 

Percy was damn near catatonic. Willow just brushed the hair from her face and slipped out of him. She unlatched the harness and tossed it into the chair before picking up a Polaroid camera she had hidden behind it, then took a few photos of Percy’s used and abused orifice, dropping one on his chest before stuffing the rest in her bustier cup.

“Playtime is over. I’m just going to hold on to these for my personal collection.” She said, turning into the shadows. 

Percy had no idea what the fuck just happened. But he fucking owed Rosenberg the best paper about President Roosevelt that Sunnydale had ever seen. 


End file.
